


To the Ruins.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [101]
Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fluff, Gen, Magic, des(s)ert shipping, european names, platonic, player makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Allan sets off on a quest to visit a certain someone in the Drysand Desert...





	To the Ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this took so long to write! Fortunately I’m nearly back on track now... 
> 
> Fantasy Life was one of my first fandoms and has been a favourite of mine for a long time. I wanted to try something new in my writing, so instead of Style or Cryde as I initially planned, it ended up being platonic dessert shipping!
> 
> Hope you like it~

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun was high in the sky, the monsters of the West Grassy Plains weren’t being as aggressive as usual and a certain blond sous-chef was making his way along a well-travelled path towards the sandy kingdom of Al-Maajik. 

Allan grimaced as he looked up at the sun and determined that he had been on the road for an hour since he made the food lying in the over-sized basket he gripped in one hand. It would get cold if he didn’t hurry, so he quickened his pace. Already he had a hand on his trusty shortsword in preparation to fight the beasts of the Desert Ravine. He wasn’t scared though. It wasn’t like it was his first time heading out to the Drysand desert anyway. As long as he didn’t go there by night, he’d be fine.

The blond dispatched the jackals with ease and continued onwards towards the city. He would stop for only a moment to stock up on healing potions, try not to get too distracted by the promise of fresh ingredients and potential new recipes, and then return to the quest at hand.

Unfortunately for Allan, he did get fairly distracted by the new recipes. There was another wandering cook in town, and he spent some time talking with them about their adventures. This person has supposedly saved the world a few months ago, but now they were trying to become a master cook. A solid life choice, he decided.

By the time Allan left Al Maajik it was early evening, and hints of orange could be seen at the edges of a darkening sky. At least he’d been able to heat up his food at the world saviour’s holiday home within the city. 

Traipsing the desert was difficult due to the heat, still intense despite night approaching, but Allan persevered. After all, there was someone waiting for him on the other side. Within about an hour, he arrived at an oasis where he grabbed some water for the final leg of his journey.

Now the time had come for the hardest part of Allan’s quest. There before him was a ferocious dinosaur who somehow lived in the desert. He shuddered involuntarily after watching the monster bare its huge fangs at him, then shot a quick glance at the person he’d gone all that way to visit standing just outside the Ancient Ruins. His glance became a glare when Colin awkwardly waved instead of coming over to help.

Gritting his teeth and drawing his sword, Allan leapt towards the dinosaur, fully prepared to fight. It roared and opened its jaws to bite his head off, causing him to release a rather undignified screech...

And then suddenly it raced straight past him towards something lying on the ground. Allan turned in surprise to see an unfortunate Bounty lying there, with something screaming inside of it while the dinosaur knocked it about. He looked back at Colin to see him beckoning him forwards. Quickly he obliged, determined to get out of the way of that monster before he got killed (or worse, his food got eaten by the beast).

“You took a while. Are you alright?” Colin asked by way of greeting. Allan passed him the food with another glare, although by this point he wasn’t really mad.

“Yes, I’m alright. Apart from the fact that I almost got eaten!” He jabbed, watching as Colin excitedly removed the blanket covering the basket to see the food. The way his eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight was mesmerising.

“But you didn’t get eaten. She went for the bounty, as I predicted.” Colin smiled, already pulling food out of the basket, “Thank you again for doing this. You didn’t have to.” 

“Well, how else were you going to appreciate fine cuisine? You never leave that spot.” Secretly, Allan actually admired Colin’s dedication to his job. He did worry that the wizard would either starve or get eaten by one of the monsters he frequently had to face in the desert, but that admiration was still there.

“If I left, Calamitous might escape.” The purple-haired young man said matter-of-factly before biting into a lukewarm pastry. He immediately almost choked from trying to gasp in amazement and chew at the same time. Allan tried not to laugh as he leans back against the cool stone of the Ruins’ entrance.

“Have you found him yet?” He asked out of genuine curiosity. Colin’s quest to find and defeat the mysterious spirit known as Calamitous had always intrigued him. The wizard seemed so enthusiastic about finding him, but he hadn’t managed it yet.

“Not yet,” Colin admitted with a sigh, “It’s proving to be a more difficult task than I first anticipated.” 

“Maybe you should take a break. Go see your family. Hazel and Nox miss you, you know.” Allan said gently. He reached into the basket and lifted out a cake which he bit into thoughtfully. 

“You’ve talked to them?” The wizard asked, making no attempt to hide his anticipation at the thought of hearing from his family. Allan nodded.

“Nox is about to become an adept magician, and Hazel’s school has grown a lot larger since you last saw her. Students from all over the world come to learn from her.” Allan smiled as he saw Colin’s expression become more and more enthralled as he spoke. He continued to tell him stories from home until the sun set completely and night fell upon the Ancient Ruins. 

Eventually, it was time to settle down. Colin led Allan into the entryway to the Ruins, where no monster dared set foot. The monsters outside were too scared to enter, and the ones inside were too clever to leave. The duo curled up under a pile of blankets that Allan had brought on his previous visits to see Colin, and eventually fell asleep under the stars.

It wasn’t the first of Allan’s visits, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. But one thing was for certain- there would be plenty more adventures to come for the duo.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played FL in a while, so I forgot the desert dinosaur’s name... I also don’t know much about Allan, which is why I made up a personality and his weapon. Still, I don’t think this turned out too awful, so it’s okay.
> 
> Prompt- Best friend stuff.
> 
> I like the idea of Colin and Allan being best friends~
> 
> Original Number- 171.


End file.
